A dump vehicle, for example an articulated dump truck (ADT), comprises a power head section and a load-carrying section. The power head section includes a front frame coupled to a vehicle engine, an operator cab and a front wheel axle. The load-carrying section includes a rear frame coupled to a dump body and at least one rear wheel axle. In an ADT, the rear frame is coupled to the front frame by an articulation joint allowing the power head and load-carrying sections to pivot from left to right relative to each other, and by an oscillation joint allowing the power head and load-carrying sections to rotate in relation to one another about an axis extending longitudinally through the vehicle. The articulation and oscillation joints enable the power head and load-carrying sections to move substantially independently of one another.
Often the dump vehicle has tire pressure sensors that monitor the pressure in each of the tires. In conventional dump vehicles, the tire pressure sensors are used to identify when the tire pressure in the corresponding tire is low. Further, some vehicles may provide a user interface that displays the tire pressure from each of the tires.
Similarly, dump vehicles often have a load sensor positioned to identify the weight of a load added to the load carrying section. The load sensor often utilizes the user interface to display the load weight added to the load carrying section.